46 menos ela
by Marielou
Summary: Extra de Excede Expectativas  Uma breve análise de quantas garotas James Potter já teve. Exceto, é claro, ela.


**46 menos ela. **

_Uma breve análise de quantas garotas James Potter já teve. Exceto, é claro, _ela.

Não era uma noite normal, pensava James Potter enquanto andava pelas escadarias de Hogwarts tendo um pequeno desvio vez ou outra que o atrasava casualmente para o seu problema.

_Problema. _Era assim que definia aquilo que estaria prestes a acontecer se as escadas que se movimentavam como se quisessem zombar da sua paciência deixassem ele chegar ao seu destino.

Poucas coisas o irritavam. Dentre elas, Severo Snape, perder em jogos de quadribol e ouvir Lily Evans dizer não quando ele a chamava para sair.

A propósito, era pra lá que ele ia e ouviria mais um não naquela noite tempestuosa. Dez minutos de impaciência e algumas palavras pejorativas, ele estava a caminho do campo de quadribol, onde a Corvinal treinava. Ele não sabia por que raios ela estava lá, e, francamente o mapa não mentia.

A encontrou com Lauren Conrad, ambas sentadas na arquibancada e assistindo ao treino com um olhar de vago tédio. Não era pra menos. A Grifinória costumava fazer muito melhor até nos treinos e sem falsa modéstia, ele era o melhor capitão que o time já teve.

Pulou algumas arquibancadas até chegar onde elas estavam. O vento bagunçou os cabelos dela, aquele tom vermelho que parecia mais escuro pela falta de iluminação. Ele meramente lembrou que tinha cabelos e pensou que eles deviam estar apontando para todos os lados tipicamente.

"Não sabia que você gostava de quadribol."

Lily o ignorou.

"Se me permite uma sugestão, Lil, vá aos treinos da Grifinória."

Ela o olhou cinicamente.

"Porque eu iria ao treino da Grifinória? Não tem ninguém que eu queira ver lá."

James a olhou confuso.

"E _aqui_ tem?" – Lily não retorquiu com palavras, o que era pior ainda. Já dizia a mãe de James "Quem cala consente" e ela estava consentindo agora mesmo.

Olhou para o céu onde sobrevoavam vassouras e jogadores. Quis derrubar todos eles porque um deles prendia a atenção que deveria ser dele.

"Honestamente, Lil... _Corvinal_?"

"Esse tom de escárnio é ciúmes, Potter?" – foi Lauren quem perguntou. A resposta era tão óbvia quando suja.

"Questão de dignidade" – ele mentiu. – "coisa que ela ali não tem muito."

Lily revirou os olhos.

"Essa rixa entre as casas é coisa ultrapassada, Potter. Você parece criança falando assim."

"A questão não é rixa. Se fosse, eu mesmo não teria saído com treze garotas da Corvinal, dez da Lufa-Lufa e... vinte e três da Sonserina."

Lauren assoviou.

"Quarenta e seis garotas, Potter? Sua média é alta."

Lily parecia sinceramente irritada com aquela conversa. Queria olhar o treino e não conversar sobre médias com o Potter.

"Eu pensei que você odiasse sonserinos."

"Do meu sexo, sim. Mas isso é coisa de criança, não é? Rixa, eu quero dizer. Além do mais as sonserinas são bem mais..." – ela procurou uma palavra. – "receptivas."

Lily riu.

"Você quer dizer _putas_?"

"Não, eu quis dizer acessíveis. O que dá no mesmo, se você pensar bem."

Lauren deu um risinho de escárnio.

"E quantas grifinórias?"

James parou. Bem, ele tinha ficado com todas, exceto Lauren e Lily. Elas eram as duas que tinham o passe mais difícil de conseguir e James não conseguia entender como alguém que já tinha dado tantos foras em James Potter (sem aquela falsa modéstia) pudesse estar sinceramente interessada em um..._ corvinal_.

"Vamos esquecer os números. Seria justo se agora vocês dissessem quantos garotos já saíram com vocês."

Lily deu de ombros.

"Esse é o tipo de informação que você nunca terá, Potter."

Ele bufou com frustração. Boa tentativa.

"Lauren, para quem a Lil está olhando?"

Lily ficou estupefata.

"Desculpe? Vocês vão mesmo fingir que eu não estou aqui?"

"Para o mais alto" – Lauren respondeu ignorando Lily. – "E o mais forte também."

James olhou para cima.

"A maioria deles são assim. Seja mais expecífica."

Lily bateu o pé.

"Ei, seus idiotas! Ainda estou aqui!"

"Bem, ele tem olhos verdes."

James deu de ombros.

"Não dá pra ver daqui."

"Ombros largos?"

James revirou os olhos.

"Qual é a marca da vassoura dele?"

"Você acha que eu sei esse tipo de coisa?" – ela exasperou. – "Eu sou uma _garota_ e não um fabricante de vassouras!"

Lily sorriu satisfeita.

"Vocês podem me ignorar o quanto tempo quiserem. Não vai trazer a resposta."

James a olhou irritado.

"Loiro ou moreno?"

Lauren mordeu o lábio.

"Os dois."

James arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Bem, eu diria nem um nem outro. É meio castanho... escuro." – concertou LC em dúvida. – "Parecido com o seu, eu acho."

James sorriu. "Mesmo?"

"De jeito nenhum! Mic –" – ela pigarreou. – "Quero dizer, _ele_ não tem nada a ver com o Potter!"

"É claro que não tem" – afirmou James sorrindo. – "Sou muito melhor que ele."

Lily riu sem humor antes de levantar-se categoricamente da arquibancada e dizer que, daquele jeito, ela teria pesadelos pelo desprazer da conversa e foi para a Torre Grifinórica tomar chá e comer bolinho, levando – não muito delicadamente – Lauren pelo braço.

James a viu desceu vermelha de raiva e não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso. Ela parecia criança, uma peste na maioria das vezes, mas ainda sim alguém que ele queria cuidar sempre.

Quando elas atravessavam o gramado ele se levantou e gritou:

"EI, EVANS! QUER SAIR COMIGO?"

A resposta não foi surpresa, na verdade ele já sabia dela desde a hora em que ele descia pelas escadas em movimento. Lily Evans era aquele tipo de pessoa que só tinha uma única resposta: _Não_.

**Nota: **Excede as Expectativas atualizada, extra publicado... estou me sentindo boazinha demais. 


End file.
